Tell Her
by Shira
Summary: This comes after "Maybe It's Love"... if you don't read that one, then you won't understand some things that Zel says! Anyway, majorly fluffy Lina/Gourry songficcie


_Hey, there! Okay, one note here: This songficcie comes after Maybe It's Love okay? If you don't read that one, then you're gonna be kinda clueless about some things that Zel says... K? ^_^_

**Tell Her**

Gourry stayed up that night, pacing around his room at the inn. He had been restless for days now. He felt strange inside. His heart felt full of butterflies, and whenever he looked at Lina or tried to talk to her, he felt his throat tighten up, and he couldn't speak. He had started to avoid her to keep from feeling like that. 

_So you say your love's about to end_

_You say you can't take no more_

For the past few nights, Gourry had been thinking about leaving so he wouldn't feel all tied up in a knot like that. But that would mean leaving Lina, and he definitely didn't want to do that. 

A knock on his door startled him, and in walked Zelgadis. 

_She's out the door and you're looking for a friend_

_Who am I to tell you why_

"She left," Zelgadis said, looking Gourry straight in the eyes. 

Gourry stared. "Who?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. 

"Lina," Zelgadis said, confirming Gourry's suspicions. "She left just now. She told Amelia that you had been ignoring her-- avoiding her --and couldn't take it anymore. She had to get away or go crazy. Then Amelia told me, and I'm letting you know." 

_But I'm just curious_

_Were you furious_

Gourry's heart felt like a lump of cold ice just then. He called himself ten kinds of an idiot for avoiding Lina. And now she was gone. 

"Where'd she go?" he asked, needing to know. 

Zelgadis shrugged, and said, "Who knows? She just ran out of the inn a few minutes ago. She didn't even tell Amelia." 

_Or did you swallow your pride_

_and look her in the eyes_

Gourry slowly walked across the room, and sat on his bed, his head in his hands. 

Zelgadis frowned, and looked at him curiously. "You didn't tell her yet, did you?" he asked, almost making it a statement. 

_And tell her that you love her_

_Tell her that you need her_

Gourry looked up, and asked, "I haven't told her what?" 

Zelgadis half-smiled, and said, "No, you haven't. You know what you want to tell her, but you haven't been able to yet, have you?" 

"What're you talking about?" Gourry asked, confused. 

_Tell her that you want her to stay_

_Reassure her with a kiss or she may never know_

"You've never told her what she meant to you," Zelgadis said, looking right at Gourry. "Maybe if you had, she wouldn't have left." 

Gourry opened his mouth to protest, but then he realized the truth of Zelgadis's words. 

_Unless you show her what you're feeling_

_Tell her you're believing_

_Even though it's hard to say_

"You've got to go after her, Gourry," Zelgadis said. "Tell her, and get her to come back." 

Gourry stood up, and then turned to Zelgadis. "How do I--?" 

"Just say what you think is right," Zelgadis said. "Don't worry," he added with a smile. "I had to go through the same thing. It'll be tough, but you've got to tell her." 

_Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her_

_So open up and tell her that you love her_

Gourry nodded, and headed for the door. Then he hesitated, and asked, "What do you mean you had to go through the same thing?" 

Zelgadis smiled, and said, "Amelia." 

_Brother I've been right where you are now_

_And my heart was broke_

"I almost made the worst mistake of my life, not telling her," Zelgadis said. His eyes stared off at the wall as if remembering that night. 

_Cause I never spoke _

_Those healing words out loud_

"Don't make that mistake," Zelgadis added. "Go find her-- tell her." 

Gourry nodded, and opened the door. He walked slowly out the hall and down the stairs. But as soon as he saw the open door staring out into the dark, stormy night, he took off. He ran as fast as he could out into the rain, and started looking for Lina. 

_But I've learned my lesson well_

_And now every night_

It was nearly pitch black and freezing cold. Gourry had no idea in which direction to run, but he kept running anyway. He had to find Lina. 

His heart hurt, thinking of her out in the freezing rain. And it was because of him. 

_Before I close my eyes_

_I look at my woman and I ask myself_

How could he have been so stupid? Butterflies in his heart was no reason to avoid Lina, and not tell her anything. And now she was gone because of him. Because he didn't want to listen to what his heart was telling him. 

But now he knew, and now he had to tell her. 

_Did you tell her that you love her_

_Tell her that you need her_

And he knew exactly what he had to say. He had known it for a long time now. Deep inside his heart-- in the back of his mind-- in the recesses of his soul-- he had known it. He had been reluctant to accept it, not knowing how Lina would react if she ever found out. 

But now he had to tell her. 

_That her that you want her to stay_

_Reassure her with a kiss_

_Or she may never know_

He'd never know how she'd react unless he told her. What if she felt the same way? He had to find out. And in order to do that, he had to let her know how he felt. 

A flash of lightning lit up the silhouette of someone on the road ahead of him. Gourry's hopes flared up, and he ran forward even faster. 

_Unless you show her what you're feeling_

_Tell her you're believing_

_Even though it's hard to say_

Gourry ran through the mud and the muck, the rain and the wind. He had to catch up with Lina, and tell her. He had never been very smart, he knew that much, but now he knew something even more important, and he had to let someone know. He had to let Lina know. 

She might already know, of course, but he couldn't be sure until he told her. 

_Cause she needs to know you're thinking of her_

_So open up and tell her that you love her_

Gourry finally caught up with Lina. He gasped for breath, and caught Lina's shoulder. She spun around quickly, her bright red eyes full of tears. Gourry was shocked. Why was she crying? Did she think he was avoiding her because he didn't like her? 

_Tell her that you love her _

_Oooh oh, tell her that you love her_

"Gourry," Lina said in shock. She stared up into his eyes, wondering why he had followed her. He had been avoiding her recently, and she assumed it was because he didn't care for her the way she did for him. 

_Tell her that you need her_

_Tell her that you want her to stay_ "Lina," Gourry said. He looked down into her bright eyes which were no longer sparkling. "Lina, I'm sorry," he said. "I was avoiding you lately, and I'm sorry. But it's not because I don't like you. It's--" 

_Reassure her with a kiss_

_Or she may never know_

Gourry didn't know how to say it. He thought back to what Zelgadis had said, 'Just say what you feel.' Right now, Gourry felt that with every shred of his heart, he wanted to be with Lina. 

"Lina," he started again. "I don't ever want to leave you. I don't want you to leave me. I avoided you because I didn't know how else to react to what I felt whenever I saw you..." 

_Unless you show her what you're feeling_

_Tell her you're believing_

Lina's eyes sparked with some of her old flame. She stared hopefully up into Gourry's eyes, parying-- wishing --that he was saying what she thought he was saying. What she felt. She had been really hurt when Gourry had avoided her. But, according to what he was saying now, then... 

_Even though it's hard to say_

"Lina, I love you," Gourry said. He had finally admitted it to himself, and he had said it to Lina. 

Lina smiled. Her heart felt full and alive. She didn't know what to say. Gourry felt just like she did! He loved her like she loved him! The only thing she could say was, "I-- I love you too, Gourry." 

_Cause she needs to know your thinking of her_

He knew it! He knew Lina felt the same way! And she wasn't angry at all-- she was smiling, even if there were tears in her eyes. 

Now Gourry had no idea what to do. They had admitted that they loved each other, but now what? 

While he was thinking, Lina already knew what to do next. 

_So open up and tell her that you love her_

Gourry's shock was genuine when Lina stood on her tiptoes, pulled his head down, and kissed him full on the lips. But he kissed her right back, feeling warm from his head to his toes, even in the freezing rain. 

Lina likewise felt warm and tingly, and didn't want to let go of Gourry, ever. She was furious with herself that she ever thought of leaving Gourry. 

_oh yeah, tell her that you love her... _

.~*~. 

**_Hey, wow! My first Lina/Gourry songficcie! I gotta know, minna! Whatcha think? Do I have a knack for songficcies or should I stick to my stories? ^_^ _**


End file.
